Second Chances
by C.I.TigerFan
Summary: A Steve and Lori story. The rest of Five0 present and accounted for. This one is vastly different from my previous two Steve and Lori stories. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Deja vu

**A/N: Big thanks to Karolina and Unreal Wanderers for the motivation. This one is a bit different than my last two Lori/Steve stories. **

**The Federal Building, Honolulu, HI**

Agent Lori Weston strode into the conference room, hot tea in hand, ready for debriefing. Their last case had been a doozy. One she wouldn't soon forget. Another damn serial. This one had taken the lives of four women all in their early twenties, all with a bright future and great potential. Three were nursing students, the fourth a radiology tech student. Lori had been the decoy, walking alone on campus three nights in a row. That kind of alone time forced a person to take stock of their life, and Lori decided she needed to reevaluate a few things. Somehow she had known that fourth night would be it. Just a gut feeling really. She had stayed up late the night before practicing hand to hand maneuvers and self defense technique. Sure enough, he had struck and out of nowhere, too. She had handled herself well, but was more than grateful when Agent Spalding clobbered the perp and sent him reeling into the base of a very large oak tree. She had a nasty scrape down the side of her calf but all in all, she considered the take down a clean operation.

Lori grabbed the empty chair next to her team leader Special Agent Davies. Davies was solid and straight laced, twelve years her senior. At six foot five, he was intimidating as hell, but anyone who knew him knew he was all heart unless, of course, you pissed him off. He had attempted to set her up with his nephew in accounting two years ago. Lori, however, was in no way ready to even consider dating. She had quit Five-O, run away from perhaps the only man she had ever truly cared about, and moved back East in less than three days. Two weeks and a thousand phone calls behind her, she was on her way to Quantico for training and recertification. Her experience with Five-O and an oddly coincidental opening within the island Bureau branch had her on a plane back to Honolulu not six weeks later. In that same year, she had endured great personal trajedy and was just now starting to live again. Davies was the senior agent in charge of her unit and the first person to reach out to her. It was for that reason alone that she had agreed to dinner with his nephew Wilson. She had been pleasantly surprised by Wilson Riley. He was rugged and handsome, not at all what she had expected. It took him three "dates" to confess to Lori what she had figured out in their first fifteen minutes together. Wilson was gay. "Of course you're gay," she had chuckled, "You're perfect for me." She promised to keep his secret, but encouraged him continually to let the people that loved him know, including his uncle. When Davies wanted to know why things weren't working between her and his nephew, she had fallen back on the "no dating a coworker" rule. In truth, it was a lesson she had learned the hard way while working for Homeland Security. She had held firm to that rule at Five-O minus one significant glitch, even as it had broken her heart, only admitting to what could have been as she made her exit. Sighing, she plopped down next to Davies and pulled out her tablet.

"Mornin' sunshine."

"Morning," she replied without looking up.

"Did you hear your old team took down Morietti last night? Number eight on the most wanted list," he stated matter of factly.

Lori's head snapped up.

"Thought that might get your attention," he grinned.

"Anyone hurt?"

"Word is, your boy took one to the shoulder." Seeing the panic in her eyes, he quickly added, "But he's fine. Treated and released with a through and through. No other reports of injuries." Before Lori could ask anymore questions, debriefing was called to order. Concentrating on matters at hand, however, proved to be impossible. Lori hadn't thought about Steve in a long time. Well that wasn't exactly true. She thought about him all the time, but she no longer pined for him as she once had. Hearing he had been shot, however, effected her more than she would have expected.

**H5O Headquarters**

"Morning SuperSeal."

"Danno," Steve replied with his trademark scowl firmly in place.

"Something wrong, Sunshine?"

"My shoulder hurts," he said pointing to his immobile forearm cradled in a sling and snugged up against his chest.

"So go home. I don't know what the hell you're doing here anyway. You got shot last night, remember."

Steve simply glared at Danny from the other side of his desk.

"Hey, Boss. Shouldn't you be at home taking care of that shoulder?" Kono asked as she sidled up next to Danny.

"That's the plan. I just gotta' finish the paperwork and meet with the Governor."

"Want one of us to do that for you," Kono asked good naturedly although the look on her face begged him not to send her to see the governor in his stead.

"No, I better meet with him myself. I'm sure he's gonna' want to know how that beach comber ended up on the second floor of the downtown bank," he said with a crooked smirk.

"Good luck with that."

**Governor Denning's Office**

In the waiting room outside of Governor Denning's office, Steve leaned gingerly back into the corner of the couch. He covered his eyes with his good arm and drew in a deep breath. All he wanted right then was a couple more ibuprofen. The three he had taken with lunch were long since gone and his shoulder was beginning to throb again. Years later, looking back, he would swear his heart just knew. She smelled of sweet pea and lavender, exactly as he remembered. It beckoned to him, forcing him to sit up and take notice. He saw her across the room standing in front of the receptionist's desk. Her back was toward him offering him a solid view of her petite frame. She was wearing a form fitting brick red skirt that hit just below her knees and matching heels. Her red and black patterned shirt was silky and sleeveless. His eyes traversed the length of her legs, pausing only to appreciate the gentle curve of her hips. She wore her hair down in long, loose waves just as she had the first time he had laid eyes on her standing in that exact same spot not four years before. He smiled to himself remembering how she had offered him the sports page, having already read it herself, granting him a welcome relief from the distinctly female magazine he had been perusing. He watched, mesmerized, as she turned toward him, away from the receptionist and stopped short as if she had run square into a brick wall. He stood to his full height and lifted his chin. One side of his mouth up turned into a thin, lopsided smile. A lovely shade of pink spread across her cheeks and a bit of green disappeared from her eyes as her pupils dilated. She recovered quickly, on the surface anyway, from the shock of seeing him. A mask of self control blanketed her delicate features as her lead heavy feet drew her toward him. Her breaths, however, still came quickly and a hint of something unspoken lingered in her gaze. He too moved resolutely toward her. They stopped, an arms length apart. Steve reached for her, to do what exactly he wasn't sure, but hesitated when she stiffened in response. He chose instead to lightly cup her elbow. "This is a nice surprise."

"Yes, it is," she answered on a sigh, knowing this day was inevitable.

They stood for a moment, eyes locked. Lori hoped he didn't see her shiver. "Imagine seeing you here. Still reporting to the principal's office?"

"Some things never change, I guess."

Lori chuckled. "I see that," she said gesturing toward his sling. "I heard you took one to the shoulder. You okay?," she asked and gently ghosted a finger down his trapped bicep. The fire she left in her wake shot straight to his heart, not to mention other places, and forced him to clear his throat.

"Yeah...," he assured her, and it wasn't a lie. Standing there in front of her, the ache in his shoulder became a distant memory. Nothing mattered in that moment but the pink in her cheeks and the green in her eyes. His gaze traveled from those cat like eyes across her face, pausing briefly on her lips, before flickering to the pulse in her neck and back. "I'm fine."

"_Yes you are_," she wanted to say, but settled for, "Good, I'm glad."

"How about you," he asked gathering his wits and dancing on his toes.

"I'm good, thank you," she replied. "_He's nervous_," she thought, intrigued by the tell.

He shook his head. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been called to the principal's office, too," she hedged.

His brow furrowed in confusion. "How's that?"

She scratched her thumb with her pinky nail. She was nervous too. "I'm with the Bureau now. We just closed a case and I was elected to brief the Governor. Pulled the short straw actually."

"You work for the Bureau? Here in Hawaii?" He spread his feet in a wide legged stance, ready to gather the necessary intel. Lori couldn't help but smile at this very Steve like display.

"Yes. The FBI. Here on the island."

"How long have you..."

"Commander McGarrett, Governor Denning will see you now," came a sugary sweet voice from behind Lori. Steve looked over her shoulder obviously torn between Lori and his obligation to the Governor.

"You should go," she teased, but her words were heavy with disappointment.

"Commander?" the voice urged. Steve huffed in frustration.

"Will you be here when I'm done?" He asked, brows lifted high, hoping.

Lori smiled shyly. She was always so hard to read, a mask of self reliance and control. Reluctantly, he squeezed her arm and shot past her, anxious to speak to the governor and get back to Lori. When Steve returned to the waiting room, Lori was no where to be seen. He scanned the room hurriedly and then again more thoroughly. He turned to the receptionist. "Agent Weston, do you know where she is?"

"I'm sorry I don't. She received a phone call and left. Said she would have to reschedule with Governor Denning."

"Damn it," he growled.

**H5O**

"You'll never guess who I saw yesterday in the Governor's office."

"Who?" Danny asked as he quick stepped next to Steve just to keep up with the taller man's determined strides. Steve ducked as he crossed in front of the closed apartment door. Each man leaned into the door frame on their respective sides, guns drawn, weight shifted, ready to spring.

"Lori," Steve said in a hushed tone as he tapped on the door. "Five-O! Open the door Mathias. We know you're in there!"

No response from inside the apartment.

"Lori Weston?" Danny whispered.

Steve pressed his ear to the door and nodded as the distinct crash of a window breaking resonated from inside the small apartment. In a flash Steve was square in front of the door. With one swift kick, the door flew from its hinges allowing the men access. Danny shouted to Chin through his radio, "Coming your way!". He followed Steve into the apartment and turned right searching the dimly lit bedroom off to the side. He caught sight of Steve charging full force forward into the smokey apartment. "Clear!," he shouted as he exited the bedroom. Inside the kitchen, he found Steve cuffing a very large suspect where he lay sprawled on the floor in front of the broken window.

"Chin grabbed the other one at the bottom of the fire escape," Steve said as he stood.

"Mathias?," Danny asked.

"No, his brother," Steve said as he shook his hand and flexed his knuckles.

Danny pointed toward Steve's rapidly swelling hand. "Is that why our burley friend is, at present, out cold on the floor."

"He threw the first punch," Steve retorted.

"How are we supposed to get this guy in?"

"We'll let the black and whites worry about that. Call it in, Danno," he smirked. "We'll see what the other one has to say in the mean time."

On the way back to Five-0, Danny remembered Steve's news. "So you saw Lori yesterday."

"Yeah I did. Did you know she was back on the island? Working for the FBI?"

"I did not." He studied Steve for a second from the passenger's seat. He was obviously contemplating something. "How did she look?"

A slow, crooked smile spread across Steve's face. He glanced at Danny. "Good... Really good."

"You gonna' call her?"

"I didn't get her number."

Danny rolled his eyes. "You know she works at the federal building right?.. being FBI and all..."

"Yeah, Danny. I know this. You're a great detective by the way."

"I'm just saying. Don't be a chicken. Ask her to lunch."

"A chicken? Did you just call me a chicken?"

"Hold that thought Chicken Little. I have to get this," Danny quipped as his cell phone buzzed. "Detective Williams..."

**A/N: Well there you have it. Hope you enjoy! Reviews always appreciated. Chpt 2 will be up Wednesday.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginnings

**A/N: Thank you for reading!**

**Chpt 2: New Beginnings**

Ten days later, Steve found himself at the Federal Building having decided lunch might be a good place to start. "Can I help you?" a well dressed woman in her late fifties called from behind the horse shoe shaped desk.

"Yes, M'am," he replied. "Steve McGarrett with Five-0. I was hoping to catch Agent Weston, if she's available."

She peered at him over her light blue frames then glanced at his left hand where it rested on her desk. "She's available," Helen sang, seeing no ring on his third finger. "Just let me call upstairs and let her know you're here. Is this official or personal?" she teased.

Steve flashed her a crooked flirtatious grin. "I was hoping to take her to lunch."

"She'll be right down," Helen declared.

"Thank you," Steve said with a wink.

"Lori, it's Helen... There is a very handsome man down here who would like to take you to lunch... Steve McGarrett... I'll tell him." Helen hung up the receiver and smiled at Steve. "Give her just a minute?"

Steve walked over to the big windows to wait. Lost in the day's promise, he didn't here her stop behind him.

"Steve?"

When he turned, his breath caught at the sight of her. She was wearing a sleeveless peach dress, and she stood hands clasped on a small clutch in front of her. Her hair was pulled back from her face in a high ponytail. Steve couldn't keep from staring.

"Helen said you were waiting for me?"

"Yes," he said, quickly gathering his wits. "I was hoping to take you to lunch. Have you eaten?"

"No, not yet."

"Good," he said and shoved his hands in his pockets. "How does LuLu's sound?"

"I like it."

Steve nodded toward the door. "My truck's out front."

"Your sling is gone," she said as he pushed the glass door open for her.

"Yeah. Got the stitches out today. Good as new."

"Everyone else okay?"

"As far as I know, we're all good at Five-0."

Lori smiled sweetly.

"Helen seems nice," he commented as they walked across the parking lot.

"She is... You showing up to take me to lunch will give her something to talk about for the next few weeks. She's probably googling you as we speak."

Steve stopped in front of a big Ford F150, black with lots of chrome.

"You got a new truck," she said as he opened the passenger door for her.

"Yeah, I've had it about a year now I guess. My chevy blew up."

Lori narrowed her eyes and tried to read his expression. "You mean it blew up, literally, don't you? As in kaboom?"

"As in kaboom," he gestured.

Lori chuckled and shook her head before hopping deftly into the big truck.

The conversation on the way to LuLu's was friendly and light, but Lori was guarded. Steve wondered if she even cared to be there at all. She wasn't cold, just distant. Yet that day in the governor's office something had flashed in her eyes when she saw him. Of that he was certain. Their history was complicated, however, and he didn't blame her for not trusting him. They had spent one night together, right after Grace had been taken and returned by Danny's ex-partner. He had found himself at Lori's door, spent, emotions raw. He couldn't forget the way she had looked at him when she opened the door. He knew she somehow understood what he was feeling, and without a word she had reached for him, pulling him into her embrace. She was wearing a light blue, cotton sleep tank and matching shorts. She was make-up free and her hair was pulled back into a messy knot. He remembered thinking that he had never seen anything more invitingly beautiful. He buried his face in her bare shoulder and breathed her in. He would never forget the way she smelled. Soaking wet from walking in the rain, he must have been a sight standing there in the threshold of her apartment. She had taken his hand in hers and led him to her bathroom. Silently, she helped him out of his wet clothes. "I'll put these in the dryer," she said and turned to start the shower. He caught her arm as she turned and spun her back around to him. His wet clothes fell to the floor when he pulled her body flush with his. They stood frozen, eyes locked until his breathing slowed. Lori cupped his cheek and caressed his jawline. Spent from the hunt for Grace and running hot with emotion, he could no longer suppress the feelings that had been growing for her over the past year. He dipped his head and hovered millimeters from her lips. When she tipped her head back, it was her breaths that came short and quick. He pressed his lips to hers in a long hard kiss and released his grip on her wrists, snaking his arms around her waist and wrapping her securely in his hold. She flattened her hands on his chest surrendering to the onslaught of rough and hungry kisses. He pulled back suddenly, afraid he might be hurting her. In her eyes, however, he found his own need reflected in two pools of emerald green. He took her face in his hands and kissed her slowly, thoroughly, feeling her yield, hearing her sigh. He knew he should stop, but his fingers found the hem of her shirt and lifted it, skimming his hands over soft, bare skin. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her down the hall. He lowered her gently onto the bed and hovered over her, losing himself in those impossible eyes. The way she looked at him stirred feelings that he didn't even know existed. Sex had always been fun... sometimes it was rough and intense, other times it was slow and sweet, but never had it been so personal. He wanted more from Lori and it scared the hell out of him. He knew he hadn't treated her well in the days that followed. Their night together meant more to him than he cared to admit, even to himself, but Catherine had returned not three days later, aggressive and demanding. He had used Catherine to step away from Lori knowing that, whatever it was he felt for her, it was dangerous. They worked together, and he was in a position of authority. When she handed him her resignation letter, he was speechless. He had pushed her away. It was his fault she was leaving. He wanted to beg her not to go, to tell her they would find a way, but regrettably, he had remained silent holding her close in one last embrace allowing her to walk out of his life for what he believed to be forever. He had felt the loss acutely and it had hurt, more than he could have ever imagined. Although he still spent time with Catherine, he didn't love her and he knew he never would. She filled a physical need, always willing, but it was Lori that dominated his thoughts. He had contemplated calling her, going so far as to pull up her number just to see her picture on his phone, but he never hit the call button. What could he say? Sorry? That didn't even begin to cut it. Come back to Hawaii? Not when he was sure that he was the reason she had left. Weeks became months. Months became years, and he was certain a woman like Lori would have moved on. He resigned himself to the fact that his life was meant to be lived alone as it always had been. Lori was the only woman to ever challenge that resolve and here she was again, sitting across from him at LuLu's. This was his second chance, and he would be damned if he would blow it this time around.

They ordered their drinks and settled into their booth. "Thanks for coming with me."

"You're welcome," she smiled.

"So tell me. How long have you been back in Hawaii?"

She pursed her lips, hesitating. "Three years."

"Three years?" he scowled. "How... Why didn't you..."

"Why didn't I what? Call?..." She sighed deeply. "What would I have said?"

He shook his head and regret bathed his face. "I treated you badly... and I'm sorry for that. I've regretted it every day since you left."

She looked away from him, careful not to let him see how he still affected her. "It was a long time ago," she breathed.

"I thought you were going back East."

"I did. I went home for a bit, called in a few favors, got my old position back at the Bureau. Coming back to Hawaii was never my intent, but the opening was here so I really didn't have a choice."

"You like your job?"

"I do. I have a great team. We work really well together. I get to do a lot of profiling and some field work too." She began to relax and open up a bit when talking about her team. Her hands were animated and her face conveyed a real sense of pride and accomplishment. Steve was glad to see her so happy with her job.

Their food came and Steve took the opportunity to study Lori. She really hadn't changed much physically. Her face still lit up each time she smiled and those eyes, an emerald green that he had never seen before or since, were still devastating. She took a big bite of her oversized burger and caught him staring. She smiled shyly, cheeks immediately a soft pink. Lori asked about Shelbourne admitting that she still ran the name through various data bases almost weekly. Steve explained who Shelbourne was and why the code name existed. She was floored to say the least. A few hours later, Steve's phone rang interrupting a particularly funny story about Danny and a rather attractive transvestite. Lori peered at the clock and realized the afternoon was almost gone. "I'll meet you there," she heard him say and watched as his expression became deadly serious.

"That was Kono. We've got a body."

"You should go," she said, understanding that he must.

"I'll drop you off on the way," he said as he stood and extended a hand to pull her from the booth.

She accepted the hand, but not the invitation. "That's okay. It's just four blocks. I think I'll walk."

Steve took her other hand in his. "I... Can I call you later?"

"The number's the same. Do you still have it?"

Steve swiped at his phone and pushed a button. He turned it so that she could see the screen. It was a picture of her looking out into the ocean. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her hair was caught in the wind. She looked as if she were a thousand miles away. "I took it at one of the cookouts we had at my house. You and I danced that night, remember?." She did remember. Every time she replayed that night in her head, she felt that same pang of desire that she had felt then as they had swayed back and forth on the beach. "I'll call you," he said and kissed her cheek before she could pull away.


	3. Chapter 3: Easy Does It

**Chpt 3: Sparkin'**

He did call her, the next day. He was knee deep in a murder / jewelry heist and couldn't make any definate plans, but he wanted to see her. She was grateful for the stay, not certain she was equipped for round two with Steve McGarrett quite yet. She too had responsibilities at work and told him so, buying herself a few more days. Less than a week later, however, they met for a morning run, lunch and an ice cream. Lori found herself standing at her front door watching Steve fiddle with her temperamental lock. It clicked and Steve stepped into her apartment to examine the dead bolt. "I think it might just be the key. Did you replace the locks when you moved in?"

"No."

Steve looked at her incredulously, shocked that she would take her own personal security for granted. "Anybody could have a key to this apartment."

She shrugged, having no real answer for him.

"I'll be back tomorrow with a new lock."

"You don't have to do that. I can get the super to change it on Monday."

He shook his head, ending the discussion. "I got it."

He followed her into the apartment. "You have plans tonight?"

"I have a date with three large piles of laundry."

"Want some company? The Warriors play at 6:00 on channel 8."

She reappeared from the kitchen with two bottles of water. "Notre Dame plays at 4," she said handing him a drink.

"So I'll be back at 4. We can order pizza."

Steve did indeed return at 4 to watch the games. Lori was careful to stay at her end of the couch. She loved football, loved to watch it, loved to play it, but she also knew how carried away she could get. Steve enjoyed watching her watch the football games. The usually stoic Lori was fully animated when there was a game on. He remembered how one time she had gotten so excited when the Steelers scored a last minute touchdown for the win that she had grabbed Max, who just happened to be standing near her at the time, and planted a big sloppy kiss square on his lips. He wasn't sure Max would ever recover. He **was **sure, however, that he didn't like her lips on another man. At the end of the UH game, Steve looked Lori's way and caught her watching _him_ this time. Her cheeks flushed and he grinned shamelessly. Caught red handed, all she could do was roll her eyes. She stood and stretched. Steve did the same. "Thanks for the pizza," she said shyly.

"You're welcome. I enjoyed it... ". He checked his watch. "Its late. I better go."

At the front door Steve paused and turned around to face Lori. She stiffened, eyes wide and took a step back thwarting Steve's goodbye plan. "I'll uh... I'll see you tomorrow with that lock."

She nodded. "Goodnight."

On Sunday, Steve didn't stay long after installing the new lock. He had to meet Danny and Grace at the beach. They were both still learning to surf and Grace always felt safer with Steve in the water near by. But before he left, he and Lori made plans to go to the Warriors game the following Saturday. He told her he would call her soon and headed out. By Thursday, with no word from Steve, Lori found herself checking her phone for missed calls and wondering why she hadn't heard from him. She chastised herself for acting like a love sick teenager. Late that night, her phone rang waking her from a pleasant sleep. "Hello?" she said, eyes still closed.

"You were sleeping."

She peeked at her clock. "It's 2:30. You okay?"

"Just got back," he said. He sounded exhausted.

Lori sat up in bed. "Where've you been?"

"Chasing a suspect through Hakalau National Forest with Chin."

"Did you get him?" she asked cautiously.

"Yeah... We got him," he said flatly. "It took three days, but we got him."

Suspecting there was more he wasn't saying, Lori questioned him further.

"What happened," she asked softly.

"He took his girlfriend and her daughter with him... She's twelve. We found the girlfriend the first day. He shot her, point blank, in the back of the skull..."

"Where's the girl?"

"She's at the hospital."

"Is... she gonna' be okay?"

"He beat her, but she's alive. She'll recover... physically anyway."

"Is that all he did?," she asked warily, not certain she wanted to know the answer.

"No sign of sexual assault."

"Thank God."

They sat in silence for a moment. "Steve, you did your job. You brought that little girl home. That's what matters."

"I know," he said, sadly. "I'm sorry I woke you, I just..."

"I'm glad you called..."

**Saturday**

The look in his eye as he stepped toward her put her senses on high alert. He slid his hand around her waist and gently pulled her toward him. Mesmerized by the swirling greens and blues storming in his eyes, she almost let him get too close. As he leaned in, intent upon kissing her goodnight, Lori's hands shot to his chest holding him back. "Not yet," she whispered. Steve's eyes narrowed. He couldn't figure her out. Tonight had been great. They had met some of Steve's navy buddies at Aloha Stadium for the University of Hawaii football game. Steve told her that every year he renewed the season tickets she had given him the night she left Five-0, but that was as far as that discussion had gone. She had really seemed to enjoy herself, laughing and talking with his friends and their significant others. She had gripped his arm tight enough that it hurt when the Warriors' quarter back threw a long pass deep into the end zone for their first touchdown of the night, launching herself into his embrace when the receiver made the catch. He would have kissed her then were it not for the onslaught of high fives from nearby fans. She had even allowed him to hold her hand on the way back to the truck after the game. The way she smiled at him had led him to believe that she was starting to care for him, the same way he already cared for her. But standing here now, he wasn't sure. Recovering quickly he again placed a quick kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you soon." He waited until he heard the deadbolt click before backing away from her door and heading back downstairs. Never had he worked so hard only to make so little progress with a woman. There was something he was missing. She was holding back, keeping something from him. He knew she still had feelings for him. He could see it in her eyes, feel it in her touch, but each time she took a few steps toward him, something pulled her that many steps back and more.

Steve was nothing if not persistent, and she agreed to another quick lunch on Tuesday. She had to cut things short for a meeting at work, but promised to see him again soon. She met him at Kamekona's truck down at the beach that following Thursday for shrimp and pineapple tacos. Lori was skeptical at first, but Steve promised her they were delicious. Always up for a new culinary experience, she closed her eyes and scrunched her nose before diving in. Steve was right, they were phenomenal. "Its all in the sauce," Kamekona winked. Right on cue, said sauce rolled down Lori's chin. Steve watched her flirt with the big guy enjoying the way she laughed when her guard was completely down. Kamekona stood to leave and pointed to Lori. "I like this one. She's a good eater... funny too... easy on the eyes," he said as he backed away. Lori's cheeks flushed at the compliments.

"He's right, you know," Steve said in a husky voice that drew her eyes to him. He leaned toward her, eyes smoldering. "You **are** a good eater."

Lori launched a left over piece of taco at him, pelting him square in that sexy little dimple on his chin. Steve took her hand and led her up the hill to the boardwalk. "Did you drive or walk," he asked as they strolled together down the sidewalk.

"I walked."

"I figured. You want a lift back?"

"No, thank you. I'm good. I like to walk."

"Right," he whispered.

"You busy Saturday?"

"I am, actually," she said, surprising him.

He stopped, shocked, waiting for an explanation.

When none came, his face tensed. "You don't have a date, do you?," he asked half joking, half concerned.

"What?" she asked.

He looked at her as if he had just gotten the joke. "That's it, isn't it? Are you... Are you seeing someone else," he asked calmly.

"What?" she asked again, genuinely confused.

"Is that why you keep pushing me away? 'Cause I got the distinct impression that something was happening here."

Lori crossed her arms over her chest defensively. He saw the fire ignite behind her eyes. "I'm working, you idiot... undercover... and just because I didn't melt when you tried to kiss me and... and fall helplessly into bed with you again, it doesn't mean I'm seeing someone else. You and I have a history, one that begs me to be cautious. If you remember, Commander, I wasn't the one keeping my old stand by on speed dial."

She was right and he knew it. Lori shook her head and spun on her heels, not wanting to give any more away than she already had. Stunned, Steve had to trot to catch up with her.

"Lori, listen... Please" he said, lightly gripping her shoulders and bending low to catch her eyes. "You're right... You're absolutely right. I'm sorry... I'm sorry for a lot of things. After we... After we were together, I handled things badly, really badly. I didn't know what to do with you... what to do with what I was feeling, so I pushed you away... I'd been so careful, for months, to keep things strictly business between us. It was exhausting. After you left, I realized... I screwed up... I should have never let you leave."

Lori swiped at one traitorous tear before it rolled down her cheek. She cleared her throat and stiffened her spine. "That girl that gave into you four years ago? She doesn't exist anymore. A lot has happened since then... Things you couldn't even guess at..."

"Is that why you won't let me get close?" His words were gentle, but desperate.

Lori opened her mouth to speak, but no words would form. A sadness washed over her face and she closed her eyes. Steve gently stroked her hair. "I'm sorry that I hurt you. I learned my lesson, Lori. When you left... I don't want to feel like that again."

Lori drew in a deep breath letting his words sink in. He kissed her on her forehead quickly realizing that was becoming their thing and gently scrubbed her arms.

"I better get back," she whispered.

Against his better judgement, he let her walk away. She replayed the last few weeks in her head and thought about the things he had said. She half hoped he would call and half hoped he would see what an absolute wreck she was and think better of it.

She had to admit that she was relieved when he called her later that night. "I just wanted to say goodnight."

Lori smiled in spite of herself. "I'm glad you called."

"Yeah?" he asked, sounding genuinely pleased.

"Yeah..."

"Be careful Saturday..."

"I will."

"Can I call you Sunday?"

"Sure."

"Sunday then... Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4: Beef Stew and Baby Steps

**Chapter 4: Beef Stew and Baby Steps**

Sunday afternoon Steve found himself at Lori's door. "Who is it?"

"Ah, it's me... Steve."

Lori cracked the door and peaked out so that half her face was shielded from view. Steve scowled, immediately concerned. "You okay?"

Lori took a deep breath and stepped out into full view. "I thought you were gonna' call."

Steve's eyes widened in alarm at the sight of her. "What the hell?" he asked as he took one long stride into her apartment and reached for her chin lifting it so that he could better investigate the large purple and red swelling looming where her beautiful green eye should have been.

"Our suspect didn't appreciate my undercover work," she said mildly.

"Did you go to the hospital? Why didn't you call me?"

"Calm down. Yes, I went to the hospital. Davies made me. I didn't call you because their was no reason to call you. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. You look terrible as a matter of fact."

"Gee, thanks," Lori said and headed for the couch. She flopped down on her pillow with a huff.

Steve closed the door and followed her through the darkened room. He picked up her outstretched feet and lowered them carefully onto his lap. "Any more bruises?"

Lori opened her good eye and lifted her t-shirt exposing another angry bruise over her last three ribs.

"Damn it! Where was your back up?"

"Davies and Spalding got there as soon as they could," Lori assured him and covered her good eye with her forearm. "Aren't you gonna' ask me how the other guy looks?"

"It's not funny," he retorted but their was no malice in his tone. "Does your head hurt?"

"Worst hangover ever. Tylenol's in the kitchen. Do you mind?"

Steve brought her the pain reliever and a glass of water before returning to his spot on the couch. He encouraged her to rest and began gently rubbing her feet, much to her delight. Lori soon fell asleep grateful for Steve's presence. While she slept, Steve searched the frig for the makings of supper. A few hours later, Lori woke to a heavenly smell. Steve turned off the muted ballgame when she started to stir. "Hey, how you feelin'," he whispered.

"Better, thank you. What's that I smell," she asked pulling herself into a sitting position.

"Beef stew. Want some?"

"Yes, please."

When Steve returned to the living room, Lori had the game back on. "Steelers are winning," she said in a gravely whisper.

"Guess that makes you happy, huh?"

Lori swallowed a big slurp of stew. "_This_ makes me happy," she said pointing to her bowl and wiping her chin. "Did you make this? It's delicious."

"Of course I made it. It's my Mom's recipe. She swears it'll cure anything."

"I know you didn't find everything you needed in _that_ kitchen," she said gesturing with her spoon.

"I didn't find _anything_ I needed in that kitchen," Steve chuckled. "It's hard to do anything with moldy cheese and badly outdated eggs."

"I don't cook much."

"I remember," he said and smiled pleased at the way she was shoveling in his creation.

Lori excused herself and moved gingerly down the hall. When she returned, she sat down close to Steve and tucked her feet up so that her knees rested on his thigh. Without taking his eyes from the game, Steve wrapped his arm around her legs. Lori forgot herself and hollered when the Steelers scored. Immediately regretting that decision, she asked Steve to fetch her prescription and gave in to the pain, resting her head against Steve's shoulder. They watched the rest of the game with spirited whispers. Reluctantly, Steve left Lori on her couch late that night. He promised to check on her the next day kissing her on her forehead before taking her extra key and locking the deadbolt on his way out.

Two weeks and several lunch dates later, Lori found herself searching her closet for something casual yet flirty, something that made her feel sexy and in control. She settled on a simple yellow sundress that hugged her waist and flared at the hips. Remembering that she had matching platform sandals tucked away somewhere in her closet, she set to work finding them. She pulled her hair into a messy up-do and bathed her lips in a pretty pink gloss. She was ready, with only seconds to spare, before the always prompt Steve knocked on her door.

Handsome as ever, he looked especially delicious in his lavender button down shirt and dark jeans. He had the sleeves rolled up exposing lean muscle and tanned skin. She could see right away though that he was tired. Never one to mince words, she called him on it. "Long day?"

"That obvious?," he sighed.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later... You look beautiful by the way."

"Thank you," she whispered.

He tucked his hands in his pockets, willing himself not to touch her, not yet. They walked side by side toward his truck. "So I thought we could do one of two things. We could either grab a bite to eat and see what's playing on the big screen at Kuhio Beach or we could meet Danny and Gabby at Ma'laheo's for dinner... Your choice."

She thought about it for a minute. It would be nice to spend some time with Danny and Gabby. They had been married for two years now and Gabby was due in four weeks. They were having a boy and apparently Danny was all a flutter in anticipation. "Ma'laheo's sounds good."

"Ma'laheo's it is."

It was indeed great to see Danny again. He and Gabby seemed ridiculously happy, and it was contagious. Lori and Danny immediately fell in step quipping back and forth. She had always loved being around Danny. No one could push Steve's buttons any better. She laughed and relaxed and allowed herself a great time. She even caught herself playing with Steve's fingers where they lay draped across her shoulder in the booth. She couldn't remember a more pleasant evening. After dinner, Steve took her hand and led her to the dance floor. She flowed like water into his arms. He pulled her in close wrapping one arm around her waist and settling their clasped hands over his heart. She felt that familiar tingle start low in her gut and enjoyed the feeling as it crawled up her spine and warmed her cheeks. She was grateful for the silence that lingered between them. Closing her eyes, she committed the evening to memory. She was slipping dangerously close into all too familiar territory, a place she swore she would never go again. More than that, she knew she needed to tell him the truth even if it meant losing him all over again.

When Steve pulled into the parking lot of Lori's complex, he asked her quietly if she still wanted to hear about his day. "Sure," she said, recognizing his need to talk through what must have truly been a tough week. "Come on up." They talked into the night, one on each end of the couch, first about the case Five-0 had just closed. It involved the senseless and brutal deaths of two teenagers who had found themselves in the wrong place at the wrong time. They then moved on to family, friends, and life as they knew and lived it. They talked as if no time had passed and their one, life changing night had never happened. Lori shoved her secret to the back of her mind determined to keep this one night a perfect memory. Close to midnight, Steve decided he should call it a night. Lori followed him to the door. He turned, fully intending to kiss her goodnight, but stopped, not wanting to spook her after they had come so far. He smiled at her patiently. "There's a friendly football game this Saturday... at the park near Five-0. We're playing with a few guys from HPD against the district fire department. You should come. Best I remember you were pretty good at two hand touch."

"I'll think about it," she promised.

Steve took both of her hands in his and leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Thank you for listening."

As he retreated, something flashed in her eyes. "Your welcome," she whispered and touched his face, lightly tracing his jawline with one delicate finger. He simply watched as she studied his features. Resolute, she rose to her toes and gently pressed her lips to his. It took everything he had to remain still and in control. He opened his eyes as she settled back on her heals and smiled.

"Goodnight."

"Night," he whispered.


	5. Chapter 5: Truth Be Told

**A/N: Thank you so much for the kind reviews! Always appreciated!**

**Chapter 5: Truth Be Told**

Steve called his team to the huddle. "Chin, you and Lori go long, cross and look for the ball. I'll fake to Kono. They're rushing, so one of you should be open." They broke from the huddle and lined up toe to toe with the district fire department team. Danny snapped the ball and tried to slow the rush. Steve faked the handoff to Kono who sprinted to the left taking two defenders with her. Lori and Chin crossed ten yards shy of the end zone. Chin was covered up, leaving Lori wide open. Steve launched a beautiful spiral and watched it sail toward his target. Lori turned and back peddled three short strides before snagging the missile and coasting into the end zone. Steve charged toward her, arms raised in victory. In one swoop he had her over his shoulder. He trotted to the side lines where his team and their friends and family were gathered. He slapped her on the bottom and dropped her to her feet. Caught in the moment, he probably would have kissed her but the team surrounded her immediately with hive fives and congratulations. They played a couple of more games versus various teams who gathered every Saturday for friendlies. Afterwards, they moved their party to Steve's house for burgers and beer. Lori especially enjoyed catching up with Kono. As beautiful and sweet as ever, Kono too made her feel as if she had never left.

"So, things are going well?" Danny asked nodding toward Lori.

Steve dropped a freshly grilled burger onto Danny's plate. "Hard to say."

"What do you mean? It looked liked you two were having fun today."

"We were. We are. It's just..."

"What?"

"It's not that simple."

"Don't over think it. It is that simple. You like _her_. She likes _you_. You like the same _things_. You know, before, when she worked with us, we all thought there might be a little something going on there with you two."

"Yeah," he agreed sadly.

Danny eyed his friend suspiciously. "So spill."

Steve hesitated, not certain how much he was ready to share. "It was my fault," he mumbled, catching sight of Lori and Kono laughing together across the beach.

"What was your fault?"

"She left because of me."

"What? Why? I thought she had a job back East."

"Not exactly."

Danny waited patiently for Steve to elaborate, he took his time, removing his apron and then shutting down the grill. He grabbed a beer and Danny followed him to the deck steps. "The night Parker took Grace, I went to Lori's. We..." He looked at Danny pointedly before turning his attention back to his beer.

"You slept together?"

"Yeah, one thing led to another and..."

"That's why she left?"

"No, she left because of the way I treated her. I cared about her, but the timing sucked. Not to mention the fact that we worked together..."

"So you broke it off."

"Worse. I didn't do anything. Catherine came home and I..."

"You screwed up," Danny surmised. "We'll talk about this later," he said and pointed toward the crowd headed their way. It was game time and the party was moving inside to the big screen. Steve found Lori and took her hand pulling her through the crowd to the couch. He plopped down in front of her on the floor and hooked his elbow over her knee. Two college games later, the crowd thinned and Lori started the cleanup. Steve sent the last guest through the front door and headed for the kitchen. Silently, he watched Lori work. Lost in her thoughts at the kitchen sink, she didn't hear him sneak up behind her. When he snaked his arms around her waist, Steve took notice at the way she relaxed into him. Encouraged, he ghosted his lips over her neck sending shivers up and down her spine. Feigning control, she dried her hands, one finger at a time, and slowly twisted in his arms to face him. He pressed his body to hers, trapping her between him and the kitchen sink. Desire flared in his eyes darkening the greens and blues, painting a deep swirling ocean of undefinable color. She caught the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth and slid her hands up his chest feeling lean, taut muscle through his thin T-shirt. He kissed her softly teasing her lips, tasting her mouth, pulling her in tighter, each kiss igniting a flurry of passion that threatened to carry them both away. Lori could feel his heart racing beneath her fist, it's cadence matched beat for beat by the pounding of her own pulse. Slowly, methodically, he trailed his lips down her neck, nipping at sensitive skin, nearly sending Lori over the edge. She ran her hands through his hair and dipped her chin once again finding his lips. He smelled like the ocean, warm and inviting. He cupped her bottom and lifted her onto the edge of the counter. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in closer to her. Steve leaned in harder wanting to feel her completely against him. When he did, Lori slipped into the sink and somehow managed to flip the faucet on and knock the sprayer off of its anchor in one not so graceful motion. Water spewed like a geyser from the exposed sprayer port. Steve slapped at the aged faucet handle a little too hard sending it flying from the faucet base and into the side of his head. Half soaked, Lori grabbed a dish towel and tried to hold back the fountain of cold water. The momentary fix was quickly maligned as the redirected water exploded from around the faucet base further soaking the would be lovers. Lori squealed and Steve dove under the sink looking for the turn off valve. In his haste, he slammed his head against the old pipes. "Damn it!," he cursed, and reached for the rusted valve. It wouldn't budge. He tried again, raking his knuckles across the elbow joint. "Damn it!," he yelled, louder this time, when it wouldn't turn. He regained his footing and took off for the garage returning shortly with a pair of channel locks that looked older than the pipes. He again disappeared beneath the sink. Lori heard the squeak and grind of the valve and turned her face cautiously back toward the faucet. "Did I get it?" Steve called from below.

"Water's off," Lori called back.

Steve sat back on his heels in the kitchen floor and surveyed the damage. One very wet and laughing Lori stared back.

"You need a towel," Steve chuckled and hopped up.

"I'm sorry about your faucet," she said shyly.

Steve took her hand and pulled her into a hug. "It was worth it," he whispered in her ear. He stepped back pulling her with him and led her upstairs. They stopped in front of a small bedroom. "My sister's room. There's clothes in there," he said pointing toward the closet, "and there in the drawers." Lori stepped into the room and looked around. "Bathroom is next door. Towels are in there. Have a shower. Whatever you want. Just... make yourself at home... stay the night if you like." He gave her half a second to ponder that one and continued. "I'm gonna' grab a shower and I'll meet you downstairs."

Lori nodded and watched him disappear. She tiptoed to the door and peered down the hall. The light was on in the bedroom at the far end. She heard the shower start and saw a shirt then a pair of pants fly across the room through the open door. That sent her scurrying back into MaryAnne's room, cheeks flushed.

Downstairs, Lori found an empty house and a dry kitchen. The scent of ocean wafted in on a cool breeze through the open door. Steve was waiting for her on the back deck. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep steadying breath. The mishap at the kitchen sink had saved her from herself. She knew she had to tell him the truth, and she knew it had to be tonight.

"Hey,"

"Hey," he answered and held his hand out to her. She took it and sat down next to his outstretched legs. Facing him, head down, she played with his fingers, gathering the courage she would need to tell him the truth. Her hair hung loose around her face, still wet. Steve tucked one side behind her ear and lifted her chin. "What is it?"

Sadness bathed her delicate features. She searched his eyes, for what he wasn't sure, but he gave her the time she needed hoping she would find whatever it was she was looking for.

"There's something I need to tell you..." She blinked rapidly willing the tears not to fall. Steve covered their intertwined fingers with his hand and sat very still. "It's funny, I've had this conversation with you a thousand times in my head. I've played every scenario over and over again. But sitting here in front of you, I don't... I don't even know where to start."

He could feel her tremble next to him. "You can tell me anything. You know that."

She nodded silently, but doubt filled her eyes. "When I left Five-0... It was clear that you had no place in your life for me. I knew you regretted... being with me..."

"No," he retorted. "I never regretted being with you."

She shook her head, trying to organize her thoughts. "I doesn't matter. I forgave you a long time ago." The strength in her voice surprised even her for strong was quite the opposite of what she was feeling. "There was a lot happening back then," she continued. "You were caught up with Jo and Shelbourne. Kono was in trouble. The governor was all over you... Catherine came back and I...". She drew in a quick series of ragged breaths. Steve scowled, worry covering his face. He scooted closer and squeezed her hands.

Lori closed her eyes and searched for the right words. Finding no better way to say what had to be said, she let the truth fly. "I was pregnant, Steve... I was pregnant, and I was alone... So I left. I didn't know what else to do."

Shocked, he sat up straight, jaw slack, and loosened his grip on her hands.

"I should have told you. I intended to, but..." Steve stood needing room to think, to pace, to breath. Lori stood too, but kept her distance. "I saw you once, at lunch," she said to his back. "I'd been back in town for about three months or so. I was sitting in a booth thinking about you, trying to figure out how to tell you. I though it was fate when you walked in..."

"Why didn't you?" he growled.

"Why didn't I what?"

He spun around to face her, feet spread wide, arms crossed over his chest. "Why didn't you tell me, Lori?"

Lori tried to stay calm, but her voice betrayed her. "I didn't know how," she said begging him to try and understand.

"What do you mean you didn't know how? You should have just said it. You should have told me, 'I'm pregnant'. You should have told me before you ever left the isand."

Anger flared in her eyes. "And just what would you have said? What would you have done, Steve?"

"I don't know," he said and shook his head. He jammed his hands in his pockets and willed himself to calm down. "I don't know," he repeated with more control. "Why didn't you tell me that day, at lunch?"

Lori crossed her arms defensively. "Because Catherine walked in right behind you."

His expression softened and he stepped toward her. "Lori, I'm..."

"Don't," she snapped and held her hand up to stop him. "Don't apologize," she said and backed away from him before turning toward the ocean. She walked quickly down the shore line swiping frantically at tears as they tumbled down her cheeks. Stopping just short of the water, she dug her toes in the sand and hugged her belly as if she still carried their baby girl inside of her.

Steve replayed her words in his head. "_I was pregnant. I was thinking about you. Catherine walked in right behind you._" He flashed back to the day she left Five-0 and thought about the way he felt after she was gone. The gravity of the situation hit him like a ton of bricks. He scrubbed his face and ran his hands roughly through his hair before bounding down the deck stairs after her.

"Lori," Steve called, startling her. She wiped her nose and tried to steady herself. "Lori," he said again when he reached her. "I know why you couldn't tell me. It was my fault. I messed everything up." She continued to stare at the ocean. Steve stood silently next to her doing the same. A few moments passed before Steve kicked at the sand and turned to face her. "Lori, I gotta' ask," he said gently. "Where's the baby?"

Lori kept her eyes on the ocean, arms limp at her sides while silent tears ran in tracks down her cheeks. Her voice was weak, but steady when she finally spoke. "I was eight months along... Everything was fine... She was big, but all the ultrasounds were normal. My doctor told me that a c-section was likely, but not to worry... She was always so active, never still. I used to tell her that her daddy had a hard time keeping still too." She paused, remembering, and a small anguished smile graced her delicate features. Without realizing what she was doing, her hands floated across her belly. She spoke slowly, deliberately. "I was working as a profiler with the bureau, strictly desk duty... Nothing was different about that day. I stood up to leave and the pain, a sharp searing pain drove me back down into my chair... I caught my breath and it passed," she said shrugging. "I didn't think much about it, but that night..." She shook her head and wrapped her arms across her chest as if she were physically holding herself together. "That night the pain woke me up. I felt like I was gonna' be sick so I got up and went to the bathroom... There was so much blood... I knew... I knew before they told me..." Her voice broke in anguish, and she started to shake. "She was gone. Just like that... gone. She never even took a breath." Lori bent at the waist, holding her stomach as if she might be sick. She tried to stand, but her knees buckled. Steve caught her before she hit the sand. He pulled her into his arms and held her even as she punched weakly at his chest, sobbing. Steve rested his cheek on the top of her head not bothering to wipe at the tears that flowed silently from his own eyes. He wasn't sure how long they stood holding onto each other before Lori quieted, but he was willing to hold her all night if need be.

"You said she," he whispered. "We had a baby girl?"

Lori nodded against his chest and squeezed her eyes shut. "She was perfect."

Steve kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry that she's gone," he breathed, uncertain as to how the loss of someone he had previously not even know existed could hurt so badly. "I'm sorry that I didn't get to see her. I'm sorry for the way that I treated you, and I'm sorry that you had to go through that alone."

Lori pulled back and looked into his eyes, touched by the tears still welling there. "I carry her picture with me in my wallet," she said, her voice heavy and rough from crying. Would you like to see her?"

He nodded and took her hand. They walked silently back to the house. When Lori handed him the photograph, he stopped breathing. He sat before he fell into the oversized leather chair. Lori slid in next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. He ran a shaky thumb lightly over the image of their daughter. She looked as if she could be sleeping. Her skin was pale like her mother's but she had his hair, thick and black. She was wearing a soft pink and green dress with pink ruffled bloomers and a pink and green bow in her hair. Overcome with grief and regret, Steve found it difficult to breath. He fell into Lori's lap, shaking with silent sobs.

When he woke, he found Lori draped across his shoulder and the picture of their baby girl still secure in his hand. He sat up carefully, trying not to wake her. His watch read 1AM. Lori shifted next to him and opened her swollen eyes. Steve was leaning forward, elbows on his knees, studying the picture. Lori rested her chin on his shoulder and rubbed his arms. "What did you name her," he whispered, his voice a bit unsteady.

"Piper Elizabeth McGarrett. She's buried in Oahu Gardens."

"Do you have any more of these," he asked nodding toward the photo.

"Yes. You can have that one."

He carried it to a shelf across the room and slipped it into a frame over an old photo. On his way back, he held his hand out to Lori. She took it and let him lead her up the steps. Just inside his room, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. He placed her gently on top of the sheets and pulled the quilt over the top of them. Lori snuggled into him and rested her head over his heart. "Can you ever forgive me?" he asked, his voice thick with uncertainty.

Lori shifted so that she could see his face. "There's nothing to forgive. I love you, Steve. I always have. Tomorrow, why don't we go to the cemetary. You can say whatever it is you need to say to Piper and then we'll get better... together."

Steve nodded. "Thank you for telling me."

Lori smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips before settling back on his chest. Steve stroked her arm and wondered at all the possibilities that lay ahead of them. "I love you too," was the last thing she heard before sleep carried her away to pleasant dreams of the future, of family, and of promises yet to come.

**A/N: Seemed like a good place to stop. Thank you so much for reading!**

**God Bless,**

**Ren**


End file.
